I am Olivia Benson
by MillaMayhem
Summary: You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have left...
1. Authors note

Authors note…

Hello all,

This is going to be the start of my new fan fiction.

It's going to be rated m because I don't know what's going to be in the later chapters and I don't want to get into any trouble here.

Some parts of it are a little cliché' but I'll leave the deciding up to you.

Throughout the story I'd like at least a few reviews.

I'll try and update the story weekly and I'm already considering a sequel (or two or three!)

It all depends on what you think about it.

I'd like to thank _XxfallingdeeperxX _for all their support and I here by dedicate this story to them.

Well hope you like it.

.EXPLORE

*PEACE OUT*

MillaMayhem xx


	2. A little explanation

Some explanation…

O.K so I thought before I start the story or the prologue that I might need to fill you in on some slight changes I've made.

Number one: Lowell Harris actually raped Olivia when she was undercover.

Number two: Alexandra is still SVUs A.D.A

Number three: Its only been one month since Olivia's rape.

Number four: Lowell is alive but in jail.

Number five: Elliot and Kathy are still together but Maureen lives elsewhere and Kathleen is on a student exchange in Japan.

Number six: Alexandra's mother isn't dead and she lives on a large block of land with Alex's father and younger sister.

I know there not all exactly "little" changes but I just thought I should let you know about them.

.EXPLORE

*PEACE OUT*

MillaMayhem xx


	3. Prolougue

Prologue…

Month one…

Blood was a normal part of my life.

I'd seen blood as a young child when my drunk mother would hit me.

Being a cop I'd often see blood.

Sometimes it would be my own and other times it would be the blood of another.

I couldn't count the times I'd been wounded by a perp in the interrogation room or on the streets.

Blood had never frightened me.

Well that was until now…

But I guess it's not the blood that's frightening me right now.

It's the lack of it.

"What's happening to me…"


	4. Week six

**Week six.**

I took a test…It was positive.

I don't think I can bear to tell Alex.

It was hard enough telling her I was raped.

I stood in the bathroom looking at the mirror.

I lifted up my black tank and looked at my slightly bloated stomach.

"Liv' are you o.k. in there?"

"Ummm yeah Lex' just give me a minute."

"O.k. well I gotta go hun have a great day."

I scoffed before grabbing my phone.

"_Manhattan prenatal care, how may I help you?"_

"Uhhh hi I was wondering if I could make an appointment for tomorrow."

"_We have an opening at 10:00am would that be o.k.?"_

"Yeah that should be fine."

"_would you like to remain anonymous?"_

"oh ah no."

"_Then can I please have your name?"_

"Sorry yeah make it under Olivia Benson."

"_O.k. so tomorrow at 10:00am for an Olivia Benson. Thanks for calling."_

I hung up and placed the phone on the counter.

"I'm so sorry Alex…"

I decided that work would be a good idea to take my mind off everything so I stood up and got dressed.

The squad seemed to handle the fact that I was gay pretty well.

In fact I wouldn't blame them if they'd expected it.

The fact that I was dating Alexandra Cabot went down a bit differently at first.

That they weren't expecting…

Now they were all fine with it.

In the end they just wanted what made me happy.

When I came back from Sealview they all knew what'd happened to me.

I never asked who told them and I didn't particularly care.

I still had Alex and that's all that mattered.

The ride to work took the better half of 15 minutes.

I walked straight through to the captains office.

"Hey Olivia. What's up?" Cragen said as he looked up.

"I was just wondering if I could take tomorrow off."

"That should be fine. Is everything o.k.?"

"Yeh I just thought I might surprise Alex."

Gonna' be a big surprise I thought.

"Oh o.k. Say hi for me."

"Will do cap'"

I shut the door and took a deep breath on my way out.

"Alex!"

She turned to me with a confused look.

"Surprised to see me are we?" She said as she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Shouted Elliot with a sly look on his face.

I gave him the finger and proceeded to kiss Alex.

When she pulled away I smiled at her.

"So Alex what brings you here today?" Cragen said as surprised as I was.

"I just wanted to know how the Bree Taylor case was going."

Bree Talyor was a 16 year old girl that was raped and tortured to the point of suicide.

We were trying to prove that our suspect Luke Thomas drove her to her suicide.

"We haven't gotten anything new yet." Fin mumbled.

"Well find something this girl cannot have died for nothing."

"We know Alex and we're doing all we can right now."

Alex sighed as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry guys I…I just want to see him locked up."

"We all do Alex." Elliot reassured her.

"Well I guess I should go."

Alex kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

I ran after her and only just managed to catch her in the hallway.

"Lex' wait up."

She turned around and stopped to wait for me.

"What's wrong Liv'"

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing for lunch tomorrow."

"I thought you were working tomorrow." She said puzzled.

"I just asked for the day off."

She smiled at me and slid her hand in mine.

"For you I'm not doing anything."

I kissed her lightly on the lips before releasing her hand.

"Ummm I gotta go but how about O'Malley's at 3?"

"Sorry Lex' I can't make that."

"Liv' you have the whole day off. Why not?"

"Because I'll be at Lucy's at 2."

She looked at me oddly before saying…

"Lucy's? Fancy Benson but I can't make it. How about Central park at 4?"

"Central park at 4 sounds good Lex'. I'll see you tonight."

As she was going out she blew me a kiss.

"I don't know how I ever lived without her…"

I was just about to head back when I heard Elliot yell my name.

"We got a case down at Harlem."

"O.k. I'm on it."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door with Elliot.

"Her name is Elsie." Said Melinda pointing to a timid Red headed girl.

I approached the 9 year old cautiously.

As I bent down beside her she looked at me.

She had a large purple/green bruise on the side of her face.

"Hi Elsie my names Olivia."

She just smiled at me.

"Can you tell me how you got that bruise?"

She shook her head.

"Would you be more comfortable down at the station?"

She nodded.

Once back at the precinct I talked to Elsie for about 4 hours.

Eventually she got tired so we sent her home with an emergency foster family.

She told me that she got the bruise from her mother's boyfriend.

For some reason my stomach flipped violently when she said it.

I almost threw up.

I'm going to put it down to the fact that I'm pregnant.

Hrmmm pregnant and me don't seem to go together right.

I hope Alex can handle it…But then again I don't expect her too.

This isn't her problem it's mine.

I'm scared though.

I don't think I can do it alone…

I did some paperwork then decided to head home.

Alex wasn't there yet so I flicked on the TV and sat on the couch.

What am I supposed to do?

I can't handle a baby.

I mean it doesn't even have a fighting chance as it is.

It's already the baby of a rapist and a rapists daughter…

Maybe I should just get rid of it.

No I can't do that.

I would never.

How can I think such things?

There was nothing on TV so I switched it off and decided to take a nap before Alex got home.

"Liv'…Liv' honey…" Alex cooed.

I groaned and rolled back over.

"Liv' it's 11:00."

That sent me bolting upright.

"Sorry Lex'."

"Don't be I just got back. How long have you been asleep for?"

I tousled my hair as Alex took of her shoes.

"Since about 8."

"Well I'm stuffed so do you wanna come join me in bed? I'm sure it's much comfier than the couch."

"Sure Lex'"

I slowly detached myself from the couch and wondered off to bed with Alex not far behind.

I slid off my pants and unbuttoned my shirt.

Once in my underwear and tank I slipped under the covers.

Alex came out of the bathroom in her white shirt and black skirt.

She was in the midst of brushing her hair.

"Lex'?"

"Yeah Liv'" She said as she unbuttoned her shirt and slid the skirt down her slender legs and onto the floor.  
"I love you." I smiled.

She took off her shirt and walked towards me.

"I love you too Liv'. More than anything in the world."

She leant over the side of the bed and kissed me gently on the lips before heading back to the bathroom.

"Hey Liv'. Why are we having lunch tomorrow?"

After a few seconds of no reply she put the brush down on the counter and walked out of the bathroom to find me asleep.

She wandered over and tucked me in.

Before she went to sleep herself she brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Night Liv'."

I awoke with the sun streaming through the blinds.

I rolled over to put my arm around Alex only to realise that she wasn't there.

When I opened my eyes I was alone in the bed.

I frowned and looked over at the clock.

It was 9:00.

"Shit."

I got dressed and was just about to grab my keys when I saw a yellow post-it-note stuck to the door.

_Morning gorgeous,_

_Looking forward to our picnic lunch._

_Sorry it had to be so late._

_I promise that I'll make it up to you._

_Alex xx_

The note made me smile.

Just as I opened the door I had to run back to the bathroom.

I gripped the bowl and threw up with so much force I thought I was about to throw up my stomach.

After about 10 minutes of this I got up, wiped my mouth and headed to my appointment.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Smiled the woman.

"You're Olivia Benson?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry."

The woman turned to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Renee' Baker. Take a seat if you'd like."

I smiled at her and sat down.

"So Olivia you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Uhhh yes, yesterday right before I called."

She nodded as she wrote everything down.

"So are you keeping the baby?"

I hesitated for a second.

"Yes, yes I am."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Terrific. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

I calculated in my head.

"Yeah I'm about 6 weeks."

"That's just what I would have guessed."

Slowly this all seemed to be getting realer.

It was scary.

"Do you have a partner to go through this with?"

Having already been prepared for weird looks I was upfront.

"Yes my girlfriend Alex."

"So IVF or…?"

This I wasn't prepared for but none the less.

"No actually I was raped."

I gulped.

She didn't say anything at first but she did give me a sympathetic look.

It was then that she looked me in the eye.

"I admire your strength."

I was a little surprised.

If only I admired my own.

"So would you like to know what's happening to your baby?"

"Definitely." I chuckled.

"O.k. well in the 6th week the babies first heartbeats start. The umbilical cord begins to develop and the eyes, ears and mouth opening begin to appear. Also small buds where the arms and legs will be begin to appear. This week your baby will grow rapidly as its major organs begin to appear and develop."

I was shocked.

I didn't know this all happened so fast!

"Wow."

"I know. Now as well as the baby changing and developing you do too."

"I've noticed…"

"Yes. Well this week you should start getting morning sickness although be warned, it doesn't just occur in the morning."

"Damn I can't handle it all through the day."

"So you've already had morning sickness?"

"Ahhh yeah it started this morning."

"Brilliant."

"To you maybe…" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…"

"So yes apart from morning sickness you may crave some foods where as others the mere smell of will make you sick. Since it's an important time in your babies development we highly recommend that now is when you stop smoking, drinking and you should also start avoiding toxic fumes such as the ones from a manicure, pedicure or perm."

"That's easy. I don't smoke, I drink on occasion but that's easy to stop and I never have time for any of those beauty treatments."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She's the same."

"That's good. Now this is generally a good period to tell people that you're expecting though some women do wait until they're past the point of a miscarriage."

A miscarriage, that hadn't even occurred to me.

"I always suggest that you tell people even if you are afraid of miscarrying purely because when someone has a miscarriage it can be tough to handle alone though I wouldn't be expecting a miscarriage because you are young and you appear extremely healthy."

She smiled at me.

"So have you told your girlfriend?"

"Uhhh no not yet. I set up a picnic lunch for today so that I can tell her."

"That's cute. We're almost finished here there's just a few more things."

I glanced at my watch.

I'd been here for two hours already.

It was already 12.

"So last major topic…Twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes at this point since we can't do an ultrasound until you're 2 months we're unsure if you're carrying twins. I'd just like to make sure that you keep this in mind."

"O.k. is that all?"

"Almost. Just a few tips for this week."

"Uh huh."

"Firstly since you'll be feeling a bit crappy because of the morning sickness I suggest that you just relax and leave the housework to your girlfriend. I also suggest you take it easy at work and avoid things like coffee."

"No coffee?"

"Yeah no coffee… Lastly you need to keep a diet high in protein and carbohydrates as well as drinking lots of water I also suggest that you keep some salty crackers or some pretzels on your bedside table to eat BEFORE you get up."

"O.k. sounds reasonably easy."

"That's good so if you have any problems don't hesitate to call or drop in. I'll schedule you for an appointment every 2 weeks and I'll call you every week that you don't have an appointment."

"I should be able to handle that." I said as I picked up my bag and keys.

"By the way don't forget that you get your first ultrasound picture next appointment."

"I won't. It was lovely meeting you Renee'."

"Same to you Olivia. Feel free to bring Alex in for your next appointment."

I looked at my watch.

"That's o.k. it's only 1:00 I have 3 hours."

With that I headed of to the supermarket.

"Lettuce. Check, Eggs. Check, Chocolate. Check."

I had everything set out on the bench.

"O.k. Liv' you can do this." I said as I plopped the eggs in the boiling water.

If I can't remember how to boil eggs how am I ever supposed to look after a kid.

When the eggs were boiled I mashed them up and put them in the fridge while I tore the lettuce and buttered the bread.

I fetched an old red blanket from the cupboard and an old style basket I'd picked up years ago but never got to use.

I took the eggs out of the fridge and made egg and lettuce sandwiches.

Once they were made I cut them in half and wrapped them up in white paper before placing them carefully in the basket.

I then picked up the block of chocolate and placed it on top of the sandwiches.

Last but not least I folded the blanket and put it in the basket.

I quickly got changed into some jeans and my black shirt before heading to the car.

"3:00 that's perfect." I said as I stepped out of the car.

I found a nice spot underneath the cover of a big tree and began to set up.

Just as I was spreading the blanket out on the ground my phone vibrated.

I grabbed it from my pocket and looked at the message.

_Alex: Where exactly in central park am I meeting you?_

Olivia: It's a secret…

_Alex: What am I meant to do? Hunt you?_

Olivia: Would you?

_Alex: You know I would ;)_

Olivia: Tease.

_Alex: Well out with it. Where do I go?_

Olivia: Text me when you get here. Then I'll tell you.

_Alex: Fine…_

I put my phone back in my pocket before setting up the sandwiches on the blanket.

I left the chocolate hidden in the basket then I just relaxed in the sun until I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Alex: I'm here._

Olivia: Where are you?

_Alex: I'm at the archway._

Olivia: Good you're close...

_Alex: I'd be closer if only you'd tell me where you were!_

Olivia: Patience… I'm underneath the giant tree.

_Alex: I see a lot of giant tree's_

Olivia: The one on the hill overlooking the running path.

_Alex: Gotcha_

Alex came up behind me.

She put her arms around my waist and kissed me as though she hadn't seen me in years…

It was nice.

"Glad you could make it counsellor."

"Not only did I make it detective I also got the rest of the day off."

"Well that's terrific."

She sat down on the rug next to me before looking me over.

"What is it Lex'?"

"I feel overdressed…"

"Well for one you just came form work. I did not and two I think you look like the delicious ADA that I fell for."

I gave a sly grin as she lightly punched my shoulder.

"So what's on the menu?"

"Oh sorry I almost forgot. My dearest Alex for lunch today we have egg and lettuce sandwiches made by mwa."

"Are you sure they're not poisonous then?" Alex chuckled.

I poked my tongue out at her before handing her a sandwich and taking one for myself.

It was about 5:00 by the time we finished eating.

The sun was starting to set just beyond the hill.

It was beautiful.

Alex was more beautiful.

As I lay down on the rug Alex did too.

She snuggled into me.

I used my free arm to wrap around her and pull her closer while I inconspicuously took the chocolate from the basket.

"Dessert too? You're spoiling me Liv'"

I broke of a piece and placed it in her mouth.

"You deserve it Lex'"

I stroked the hair from her face and pulled her closer.

I took in the fresh scent of coconut from her hair.

"You smell nice…" I whispered.

"Don't I always?" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Always Lex'. You're perfect."

"If only everyone else thought so…"

I know the feeling I thought.

"Liv' not meaning to spoil the evening but why are we here?"

I gulped hard.

I wished I could say we were here because I wanted to spoil her but I can't lie to her.

"Liv'?" She whispered as she turned to face me.

I looked at her baby blues and broke.

Tears streamed down my face as she pulled me into her.

"Liv'…Liv' what's wrong?"

I looked back at her.

"I'm pregnant Alex…"

I started shaking as she pulled me closer.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it I…I just don't think I can do it alone…" I choked between sobs.

She lifted my chin so I could see her properly.

"Liv' you don't have to do it alone. You have me."

"Alex I can't ask you to raise my rapists baby."

"You don't need to ask Liv' I'd do anything for you."

I wiped my eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't deserve you Lex'."

"I don't deserve you either. I don't deserve someone as beautiful and strong and kind hearted as you."

She stared into my chocolate brown eyes with such love that I knew she wouldn't leave me.

"Alex you're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, compassionate and understanding."

"Olivia when I said I loved you I meant it. I can promise you here and now that I will stand by you no matter what comes our way. I will love you with all my heart all my life."

"Longer than forever?"

"Longer than forever babe."

I kissed her soft lips and invaded her mouth with my tongue as she did with mine.

As I softly pushed her shoulders she leant back on the blanket as I straddled her hips never losing contact with her mouth as we went down.

After a while I broke the kiss and rolled off her to lay by her side.

"Are you sure you can handle this Lex'?"

"I'm a lawyer. You're a cop. I'm sure we'll do just fine."

"Thank you Alex."

"For what?"

"Everything."

When we got home it was about 10:00 and I was stuffed.

I just wanted to collapse and sleep.

I did exactly that…

The next night I told Alex everything the doctor told me.

Sure enough when I woke up the next morning there was an airtight container full of pretzels.

Yum.

She was rather exited that she could come along and see the first ultrasound.

I felt better knowing that Alex was willing to go through this with me.

**Week seven.**

I'd been throwing up violently for a week now.

It was killing me!

Alex wouldn't let me get out of bed until I'd eaten at least 2 pretzels.

I'd be asleep almost every night before she got home so she'd make my next days lunch and dinner before she went to bed.

I'd been reduced to red meat, pasta's, white bread and mushrooms.

I'd often wake up in the bed alone.

Everyday there'd be a post-it-note on the door so I'd see it when I went to work.

This mornings read…

_Morning Liv'_

_Your lunch and dinner are in the freezer._

_Take your lunch to work._

_I'll be home a bit earlier tonight so try to be awake!_

_Love you._

_Alex xx_

Her notes always made me smile.

I turned back around to the kitchen to get my lunch from the freezer.

Beef stir fry .

"Thankyou Alex…"

By lunch I'd already thrown up 4 times.

Elliot noticed me running off and eventually asked me what was wrong.

I said I had the flu.

His response:

"Then stay the hell away from me! I don't want what you have."

I just laughed at him before getting my lunch from the microwave and sitting down at my desk.

"Kathy doesn't even make me lunch anymore. How do you get Alex to make yours?"

"Just lucky I guess. She makes me dinner to." I smirked.

"And let me guess she's the dessert." He said with a sly grin.

"Exactly."

That afternoon I walked into Cragens office.

I tapped on the door slightly only to open it and find him asleep.

I was just about to leave when I heard a muffled response.

"What cap?"

He sat up and I realised that he was still in his suit and I laughed.

"I said what do you want?"

"Oh ah I was wondering if I could have a day off next week."

"Another surprise for Alex?"

"No actually this is personnel."

He gave me an odd look.

"I thought Alex was personnel."

I laughed.

"I guess so but only if you get all that paperwork finished tonight."

"It's a deal."

When I closed the door to his office it hit me.

"Shit!"

"What is it Liv'?"

I looked over at Elliot.

"Oh nothing I just forgot something."

He shook his head and returned his gaze to his desk.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and walked out to the corridor.

I dialled a familiar number.

I got Alex's answering machine.

"Hey gorgeous, I need to work later tonight in order to get that day off next week.

I'm sorry Lex' I'll make it up to you."

I was just about to put my phone away when I thought of how I could make it up to her.

I leant back into the squad room.

"Hey El' I'll be back in 15."

I ran down the street and into the flower shop.

The various smells hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Don't throw up on the flowers…Don't throw up on the flowers…" I kept mumbling to myself.

I looked around at all the flowers.

Rose's?

No, too formal and besides there were no red ones.

Lily's?

No, Alex doesn't like the smell.

Then I saw them.

Daffodils.

They're Alex's favourite.

An assistant came over to me and wrapped the flowers in white tissue paper and a big yellow ribbon.

Alex was gonna' love this.

After writing a note for Alex I had the flowers delivered and headed back to the precinct.

I walked into my office and sat down.

I just tried the Bree Taylor case.

He was found not guilty.

What a load of shit.

I dropped my bag on the floor beside my desk and took my phone from my pocket.

"Damn."

I missed a call from Liv'.

When I listened to the message my heart sunk.

I was looking forward to spending some time with her.

I'd be up and gone before her in the morning and I'd be home later than her almost every night.

It was killing me that I couldn't be there with her.

That's why when I got home I'd make sure she had the food she needed for a proper diet.

I was intent to do all that I could to help her through this.

Olivia is the strongest most beautiful person I know, inside and out.

I didn't deserve her.

I looked up to see someone standing in my doorway.

"Uhmmm I have a delivery for an Alexandra Cabot."

"That's me."

The pimply faced boy walked up to my desk and placed a bunch of daffodils on my desk.

As he was walking out Elisabeth Donnelly walked in.

"Who are the flowers from?"

I looked at the card.

"They're from Olivia." I smiled.

Liz' still hadn't entirely gotten used to me being gay let alone going out with Olivia Benson.

"Tell her I said hi. I only came in here to let you know that tomorrow you're trying the case of Elsie Laughlan."

"Will do, Thanks Liz'. Oh Liz' can I have the day off next week?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I felt a large grin come to face when I read Liv's note.

_Alex,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it tonight._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Longer than forever…_

_Liv' xx_

God she was sweet.

I lifted the daffodils to my nose and smelt their fresh scent.

How did Olivia remember that these were my favourite?

In an hour I'd be able to pack up and go home.

On my way home I realised how I could make it up to Liv' for taking me for a picnic.

She'd been going on about cheesecake for the past week so I decided to pick up some strawberry cheesecake on my way back.

When I got home I put my bag on the floor in our room and my shoes in the cupboard.

I unbuttoned my shirt slightly and walked into the kitchen.

I leant on the bench and pushed the hair from my face.

There was a photo of Olivia and I on the counter form when we went out for the annual Christmas party.

Come to think of it it was only 2 months till the Christmas party.

Liv' would be 11 weeks pregnant by then.

Perfect.

I walked into our bedroom and lifted up the mattress to get my lockbox key.

I rifled through the bottom of the cupboard to find the lockbox.

When I opened it I took out the small red velvet box.

I was going to ask Olivia to marry me at the Christmas party.

I was going to leave it for another year but I needed her to know that I wasn't going to leave her through this.

I never wanted to leave her.

I opened the box and traced my fingers over the diamond and then through the inside where I could feel the engraftment.

It read:

_Longer than forever._

I love Olivia and this is how I'm going to show her.

It was 7:00 by the time I finished making Olivia's lunch and dinner for tomorrow.

I'd made her some steak and roast vegetables.

The cheesecake was cooling in the freezer for later.

I knew she wouldn't be home until about 10 so that gave me plenty of time to set up.

I started moving things in the lounge room to the side.

I took all the nice cushions from the linen cupboard and put them at the foot of our bed.

Why am I doing this?

Because I love her.

Really I just wanted to surprise her like she did with me.

Once I'd set the cushions up at the end of the bed I put a new red and black satin flower bedspread on the bed complete with pillow covers.

I was very proud with my bedroom accomplishment.

I puttered around the lounge room placing rose scented candles on tables, benches and dressers.

I also did that with the bedroom.

I got some glass dishes and sat some candles on the floor around where we were going to sit later.

I was almost done.

I got a bit of paper form the printer and wrote in large letters:

WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHTS!

I then stuck it too the front door.

I then proceeded to stick bright yellow post-it-notes around near the candles.

The only things left to do were plate the cheesecake, get changed and light the candles.  
All that had to be done later though.

It was 9:00.

I'd sat and watched TV for about an hour and a half so I decided that now was a good time to text Liv'.

Alex: Can you listen to instructions?

_Olivia: Maybe…_

Alex: If you can't then don't bother coming home ;)

_Olivia: Note taken. And of course I can listen to instructions…I'd do anything for you._

Alex: I love you Liv' by the way thanks for the flowers.

_Olivia: I love you too Lex' see you in about an hour xx_

I went into my room to get changed into something I knew Olivia would like.

Once I was changed I plated and cut the cheesecake then placed it in the room on the floor.

I started lighting all the candles then I turned off all the lights and sat patiently in the room awaiting Olivia.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the front door.

As I was grabbing my keys I spotted the piece of paper on the door.

"Don't turn the lights on…"

O.K. this is kind of odd.

None the less I listened to Alex's instructions.

When I opened the door it was almost pitch black except for a few candles.

mmm…rose scented.

I put my bag on the floor and my shoes next to it before I slowly walked to the first candle.

At almost every candle was a yellow post-it-note.

The first read:

_Hey Liv',_

_Be careful it's dark._

The second was by the dressing table…

_Getting closer…_

_p.s- Take off your jacket._

I hesitated for a moment.

Was she watching me?

Who cares.

I took off my jacket and threw it on the couch.

I slowly walked towards the last post-it-note that was located on the bedroom door.

_I love you._

She'd put a tiny heart on the bottom right corner.

I tucked this note in my pocket.

I carefully and quietly pushed open the door.

Inside there was candles everywhere.

Strawberry cheesecake, cushions and Alex.

"Hello Liv'"

"Alex, sorry I'm late."

As I walked in to sit beside her on the cushions my mouth almost dropped to the floor.

She was wearing the little black dress that she wore to last years Christmas party.

"Now I feel underdressed…"

"I wouldn't worry about clothes tonight Liv'." She said as she moved to sit next to me.

She kissed me as I pulled her closer, letting her lean against me.

"I see that desert is already served."

"Yeah you've been saying that you wanted cheesecake so I thought I'd spoil you."

I looked at her slyly.

"I wasn't talking about the cake."

"Liv' flattery won't get you anywhere till later."

I pouted before having a teaspoon full of cheesecake fed to me.

I did the same for her.

"Why are we eating cheesecake in the dark?"

She looked at me as though I'd asked the stupidest question possible before replying:

"Why not eat cheesecake in the dark?"

I guess she had a point.

We sat in near silence for about two hours eating cheesecake ever so often stealing a kiss or two.

"Liv'?"

"Yeah Lex'." I said turning to her.

"Do you want me to come to the ultrasound next week?"

"More than anything. Do you want to come?"

"I already have the day off."

I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Alex."

"No problem. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to raise your children."

God she was sweet but…

"Alex they're his children too…"

She sat up, grabbing my shoulders so I did too.

"Olivia I need you to listen to me."

I only nodded.

"This is NOT his baby. He will NEVER see you or the baby and if he does if I have it my way he won't even know the baby's his. Despite the horrible circumstances in which you were conceived you turned out a strong, beautiful, articulate, intelligent and successful woman and same goes for this baby. This baby will have every opportunity we can give it. I will stick by you wether this baby biologically his child or not. Do you know why? Because it's your child too. Anything that holds even the slightest part of your heart has more than a fighting chance. Olivia you love this baby. I can see it whenever you look down at your stomach. Whenever you hug me softer because of your stomach. Whenever you let me tell you what to eat. Whenever you ask me if I'm sure if I can handle it. You look at your stomach everyday because you're so scared you're not doing something right so you say sorry just in case. You hug me softer because you're afraid that you'll hurt the baby. You listen to me telling you what to eat because you want to stay healthy for the baby so that it has an even better chance of being healthy. You ask me if I can handle this almost everyday because you're so afraid that you wouldn't be able to do it yourself. You're afraid of stuffing up because you don't realise how strong you are and how good a mother you already are. You're a good mother because you've already chosen to keep the baby. You're trying so hard. I can see it in everything you do…"

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm surprised I have any heart left. I've given it all too you."

"I'm willing to share." She smiled.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Liv'."

"So Liv' when should we tell everyone else?"

"I…I'm not sure Lex'. Maybe after the ultrasound."

"Well make sure I'm there."

"Lex'."

"Yeah."

"I'm sort of afraid of telling them…"

"Liv' everyone at the precinct knows how you were conceived. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Well then they'll all see the strong, beautiful and compassionate woman that I see."

"And if they don't?"

"Then they'll have me to deal with."

She smiled at me.

"You've always got my back Lex'."

"Of course!"

"Oh and Lex'."

"Yes…"

"Will flattery get me anywhere now?"

I gave Olivia a sly grin before jumping onto the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Olivia was already in her bra and panties by the time she got to me.

I was still in the little black dress.

She prowled up to me as I lay back against the pillows.

Her strong hands held my shoulders down as her tongue invaded my mouth.

With each gentle probe, lick and bite I let a slight moan escape.

This seemed to please her.

She slowly began to slide the straps of my dress down my shoulders then the entire dress down my waist and thighs.

She then proceeded to chuck it onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

"That was a very expensive dress." I mumbled with the small amount of air I had.

"I'll buy you a new one." She mumbled.

I hungrily grabbed at her bra strap until it came undone.

When she slid it down her arms it revealed her beautiful olive tanned breasts.

I attempted to pull her closer but she sat up straddling my hips with her knees.

"Liv'?"

Her reply wasn't with words but with touch…

Her hands trailed over my body.

First her fingers across my cheeks then trailing down my neck with a series of soft kisses following.

They made their way over my breasts, slowly massaging them.

Next they were on my back tearing at my bra as I did with hers.

Her fingers clicked open the straps and then slid the bra off my shoulders, arms and wrists.

She then felt my bare breasts.

First with hands then with the flick of her tongue.

Her little nibbles sent me reeling.

Her hands trailed down my waist and inner thighs while her tongue never left my breasts.

Then inside me, moving with soft deep strokes.

"Hey Lex'." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah."

"When and how are we gonna' tell your parents?"

"Olivia we just made love and you want to talk about my parents?"

"Point taken."

I looked into her eyes as we lay under the covers cuddling together.

"I don't know but we should probably tell them before we tell anyone else."

"Agreed."

We fell asleep in each others arms.

It was peaceful.

"Alex…Alex…" I cooed.

She groaned.

"Lex' don't you have to go to work?"

I got a muffled reply.

"What?"

She looked up at me with a disgruntled expression.

"I said that I don't have to be in until the afternoon!"

"Why?"

"Because all I have to do is try the Elsie Laughlan case."

"Oh well o.k. but I gotta' go to work. I'll be home some time after 10."

I was just about to walk off when she grabbed my arm.

When I turned around she kissed me.

She was warm, soft, delicious.

"Liv'."

"Mmmm…"

"Don't forget your lunch."

I gave her one last kiss before I walked to the freezer.

Mmmm Steak.

"Thank you Lex'."

"No problem!"

Just as I opened the door I realised that this was the first day in about a month that there'd been no post-it-note on the door.

I pulled a crumpled yellow post-it-note from my pocket and stuck it to the door before heading out to the precinct.

I finally decided to get out of bed at around 10.

Liv' had left at around 7:00am.

It was good to sleep in but it would have been better if I got to sleep with Olivia.

I tossed back the covers and cleaned up the house a bit.

Candles, pillows and leftover cheesecake were all packed up.

I took my black skirt and jacket out of the cupboard and my white shirt from the drawer.

Once I was changed I brushed my hair and had a glass of milk.

I then grabbed my keys and went to head out the door.

The post-it-note stopped me.

I don't remember putting one there…

I took it off the door and realised that it was my handwriting from last night.

"She was going to keep it…"

I put the small note in my pocket before leaving.

"Hey Liv' what's going on with that Elsie Laughlan case?"

"Uhmmm I'm not sure El' all I know is that Alex is trying the case today."

"Are you getting called as a witness?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you talked to her for like 4 hours and you were on the scene before me."

"Well no but maybe next time this trials only the one between the mothers boyfriend and us the next one involves Elsie."

Just then a short brown haired woman walked into the precinct.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an Olivia Benson."

That's me…"

She walked up tome and handed me an envelope.

"You've been served."

Then she walked out.

Elliot started laughing.

"Fuck off Elliot. You jinxed me."

"What's that?" Asked Cragen as he walked in the door.

"It's a subpoena for the next Elsie Laughlan trial part."

"Good luck."

"Dr Louis will you please tell the court what Perry Harris…"

"Objection!"

"Overruled! Counsellor you're on thin ice."

"Dr Louis will you please tell the court what Perry Harris did to Elsie Laughlan."

She was nervous.

This guy was a psycho.

I'm just waiting for him to lunge out of his seat.

"Dr Louis will you please answer the question."

"Perry Harris raped and beat Elsie Laughlan until she was unconscious. He then left her to die."

"Who came to the hospital to pick Elsie up?"

"Annabelle Laughlan, Elsie's Mother."

"And what did she say?"

"Objection!"

"Counsellors we'll continue this in my chambers. Jury dismissed until further notice."

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath.

I picked up my bag before heading to Kinski's chambers.

"What was going on in there Alexandra?"

"Me! Mr Garret is objecting to everything I say."

"Your honour Miss Cabot is asking unreasonable questions."

"I don't believe so Mr Garret but you may proceed."

"When Miss Cabot asked Dr Louis what my client did to Elsie Laughlan she was implying that it _was_ my client!"

"Your client is the one on trial and besides we have DNA evidence to prove it was your client."

"The DNA evidence was thrown out Miss Cabot."

"He may be a slime ball but he has a point Alexandra."

"Then why did you overrule his objection!"

"Alexandra are you questioning my authority?"

"What I would never!"

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of hot water Miss Cabot."

"Mr Garret contain yourself or you'll be suspended also!"

"You can't suspend me!"

"Not me personally but after the stunts you've pulled I'm going to recommend it to Liz'."

"What is wrong with you!"

I stormed out of her chambers.

Fuck I'm screwed.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Fin. Where's Liv'?"

"Uhmmm I think she's with the captain."

"Cool thanks."

I practically ran to Cragen's office.

"Hey Alex."

I gave Elliot a small wave before knocking on Cragen's door.

"Who is it?"

"Alex."

Olivia opened the door for me.

"Hey Liv'. Captain."

Olivia kissed me on the cheek before Cragen inconspicuously cleared his throat.

"Sorry Captain." Olivia whispered.

"So Alex what brings you here?"

"I'm suspended."

Olivia and Cragen just stared at me.

"What the fuck did you do to piss of a judge!"

"Nothing! She thinks I was questioning her authority."

"Were you?"

"No! I'm not that stupid and besides Liz' will take it easy on me because she knows how irrational Kinski is."

"Excuse me girls can we please get back to why we're here in the first place."

"Why are we here?"

"I got subpoenaed for the Elsie Laughlan case."

"When?"

"This afternoon."

"Looks like we have a big problem on our hands."

"I'm fine I've testified before but if Alex is suspended then who's gonna' be working with us?"

"I have no idea but I gotta' go see Liz'."

"See you tonight Lex'."

"Unless this works out in my favour I'll be home in about an hour."

"Hello Alexandra."

"Liz'."

"Kinski came to me earlier about your little stunt."

"What stunt!"

"That's what I asked her."

"So am I suspended?"

"If a judge comes to me about one of you I have to do something but since I don't think that you did anything wrong you only get two a month."

"Only a month!"

"Alex that's the best I could do. You know how Kinski can be."

"I…I know Liz' I'm sorry. So I'm assuming that it's affective as of now."

"You assumed correctly."

"Bye Liz'."

I walked in the door and didn't even bother changing.

Why did it matter?

I now officially have a month of nothing to do.

Maybe I could take Olivia to see my parents for a week.

It'd give Olivia some down time and it'd be the perfect opportunity to tell them Olivia's pregnant.

Let's see she has the ultrasound next week so maybe when she's 9 weeks along.

_Olivia: Are you suspended?_

Alex: Yupp. Hey Liv' do you wanna' go see my parents?

_Olivia: Why? When?_

Alex: Because then we can tell them your pregnant and I can see them.

_Olivia: Fair enough. Talk later xx._

Alex: O.k. babe xx

Terrific.

Just then the phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"_Hello is Olivia Benson there?"_

"No sorry she's at work may I ask who's calling?"

"_Sorry, This is Renee' Baker I'm Olivia's prenatal care doctor."_

"Oh Hi Olivia told me about you. I'm her girlfriend Alex."

"_Oh Alex. Are you coming with Olivia next week."_

"You bet!"

"_That's good to hear well I was just calling to update Olivia on what's happening but I'm not going to be able to talk to he again till next week as I'm going out of town on a conference so might I be able to tell you?"_

"Of course. I'm here to help her."

"_That I don't doubt. O.k. so the baby grows dramatically this week. This week the major focus points are the brain, lenses of the eyes, nostrils, intestines, pancreas and bronchi. Olivia's body won't change much more. Her belly should still be incredibly invisible especially being her first pregnancy. You'd only see it if you knew she was pregnant. She may have gained a kilo or lost a kilo or maybe even both. Now is also when you can start detecting multiples."_

"Multiples?"

"_Yeah like twins, triplets and quadruplets. The signs are things like faster rate of weight gain, varicose veins, increased fatigue and greater tendency to retain water as well as more violent morning sickness."_

"Uh huh anything else?"

"_Yes if Olivia's morning sickness is giving her a lot of trouble I suggest getting her some ginger snaps or raw lemon to eat."_

"Will do thankyou Renee'."

"_Lovely speaking to you Alex say hello to Olivia for me."_

"Definitely. Bye."

Wow this pregnancy thing sounded harder than I thought.

How can Olivia handle this?

But I guess she's stronger than me.

I have to be strong for her.

The phone rang again.

"Hello"

"_Hey Alex."_

"Sadie is that you?"

"_Yeah sis, I know it's kind of late notice but I'm in the city at the moment and I was wondering if you wanted to get some late lunch?"_

"Uh sure. Where and when?"

"_How about blue lagoon coffee in about 20 minutes?"_

"Sounds good see you then."

"_Cya' sis'."_

I hung up the phone.

Wow a call from Sadie.

My sister never calls me specifically, I mean she'll talk to me when mum calls but apart from that she doesn't speak to me.

It's amazing we used to be really close, we still are just not in the same way.

Sadie's 28, immature and still lives with our parents in Texas.

I'm 32, gay, a lawyer and live with my 33 year old girlfriend.

Sadie doesn't have kids just a string of boyfriends.

I have an expecting girlfriend and a steady relationship for 3 years.

Sadie's artistic and free spirited.

I'm Intelligent and logical.

Sadie takes after our mother except our mother prefers gardening.

I don't take after either of them.

We're two completely different people.

None the less she liked Olivia so we didn't have a problem.

I texted Liv' to tell her where I was and then went to lunch with Sadie.

**A/N—Sorry if it was kinda long it was like 33 word document pages in size 11 font so yeah…**

**Sorry if the next ones aren't long **** Is there anything else you wanna see in it?**

**If so hit me up with a message xx**

**P.S heaps and heaps of thankyou to Redandblond for helping me decide that this should be an A/O fanfic you're the best! Xoxoxoxo 3 **


	5. Week eight

**Week eight.**

I tossed and turned unable to sleep.

As I stared at Olivia's olive tanned body I watched her breath, how her chest moved up and down with each slow, deep breath.

She was asleep so peacefully that I couldn't help but brush a small string of chestnut hair from her face.

She groaned slightly so I quickly snapped my hand back to my chest so that I wouldn't wake her.

She hadn't had much sleep over the past few days so I was determined to let her have it even though I could not.

She'd been furiously trying to tie up all the loose ends with all her cases so that when we told everyone about the baby it wouldn't matter and she could just leave.

I looked over at the clock.

2:07 am.

I should have been tired but I wasn't.

I've been bored out of my mind.

My suspension won't lift until just after Christmas.

It'd be better if I could see Olivia more…

I sighed before turning my back to Olivia and closing my eyes.

After what seemed an impossibly long time sleep claimed my body.

…

"ALEX!" I shrieked.

Next thing she's out of bed and in the bathroom in less than 2 seconds.

"What's wrong Liv'?" She said in a panicky voice.

I turned to face her with an upset look on my face and you know what she does?

She laughs at me!

"It's not funny Alex!"

She continues to laugh while pulling me into her arms.

"Actually it is extremely funny."

"I haven't had pimples since I was a teenager Lex' what are the guys gonna' think?" I whined.

She pulled me to face her.

"Since when have you ever cared what the guys thought of you Liv'?"

I thought about this for a second.

"Never but I do care what you think."

"Liv' I'd think you were beautiful even if you looked like a blimp."

I laughed.

"That's good at least I know someone will think I'm beautiful when I'm 9 months pregnant."

I smiled sheepishly before she told me to get ready for work.

…

After Olivia left there was nothing to do and by nothing to do I mean nothing that I haven't already done.

I picked up my phone.

I finally figured out how I could help Olivia with some of her stress.

My fingers quickly dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Alex."

…

_4 hours later…_

I entered the precinct with Fin on my heels still laughing.

"Shut up Fin!"

"I'm sorry Liv' really I am I didn't mean it like that it's just that you have your like breaking out."

"I think I'm aware of that Fin I don't need you to point it out!"

Fin grabbed my upper arm and pulled me around into a hug.

I sighed.

"See I knew that you couldn't stay mad at me."

I moved away as he smiled sheepishly.

I poked my tongue out at him.

Just as I sat at my desk Elliot and Munch walked in.

"Hey guys." I greeted cheerily.

"Hey." They said in unison.

Elliot sat down at his desk with a large paper bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"Lunch." He said as he licked his lips.

"Mmmm lunch."

He looked at me oddly.

"My lunch."

"Please Elliot?" I said as I batted my eyelashes.

He laughed at me.

"Liv' that would work a hell of a lot better if I wasn't married and you weren't gay and besides I don't think Alex would approve of you flirting with me." He said with a sly smile.

Before he had time to react I stole the bag from his desk.

"Hey!"

"Mine now." I laughed.

I opened the bag.

"Ewwww tuna! O.k. you can have it back…"

He snatched the bag back.

"See and that's why I didn't offer you any."

He poked his tongue out at me.

As Elliot ate his sandwich my phone began to vibrate.

_Alex: Have you seen the captain since you got back?_

Olivia: No… How'd you know I was gone in the first place?

_Alex: I know all _

I shook my head.

What was that all about?

I started to get back into my paperwork then I heard the captains phone ring.

Every one of us looked up for a split second.

"Olivia?"

I looked around for a second before I saw that the captain was motioning me towards his office.

"Somebody's in trouble…" Elliot whispered.

I gave him the finger behind my back before I proceeded to Cragen's office.  
He held the door open for me then closed it behind me before standing at his desk.

"Anything wrong captain?"

"No nothings wrong."

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds.

I started to feel awkward.

"Don I can't wait any longer. Olivia just turn around."

In an instant I was facing an old friend.

I knew I recognised her voice.

"Casey!"

The tall slim red head hugged me.

"Hey Liv'."

When we released each other I smiled a nice warm smile at her.

"Why…Ho…when?"

"Liv' one question at a time." She laughed.

"Sorry."

"I'm here because Alex called me and said that she was suspended so you needed a new A.D.A for the month and she didn't want some mindless intern to take the place and ruin all your cases. I got here by train about an hour ago. I called Cragen straight after Alex called me and then I just came…"

"Well I'm glad you're here."

…

It was nice to have an opportunity to speak to Casey.

When you worked in the same field as I it was hard to retain friends with work hours being so hectic all the time.

The fact that we were both A.D.A's made it even harder.

After she left and I took her place we just lost touch.

I mean I'd get the occasional letter from her but lately they'd been few and far apart.

I was so glad that she managed to make it down here so quick I expected she'd say that she either couldn't come at all or couldn't come for a few days.

I hope Liv' is cool with it.

…

_Alex: Did you like my surprise?_

Olivia: thankyou Lex'

_Alex: Does she need somewhere to stay?_

Olivia: Nah she's staying at a "Friends" place and besides the appointment's tomorrow.

_Alex: Ohhh…_

Olivia: yeah lol anyways see you tonight xx

_Alex: cya sexy xx_

I must have sat at my desk smiling for a good 10 minutes because Elliot actually asked if I was o.k.

"Yeah I'm fine just exhausted."

He seemed to be pondering a thought for a few seconds.

"Liv' go home I'll finish the paperwork."

I looked at him.

"Elliot earlier I tried to steal your lunch. Now your letting me go home early?"

"Yupp. Aren't I great?"

Before he changed his mind I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

…

_Olivia: I'm coming home early._

Alex: Great. I'm making tea.

_Olivia: Mmmm thanks Lex'._

Alex: No problem Liv'.

_Olivia: Love you xx I'll be there in about 20._

Alex: O.k. dinner will be waiting.

I felt instantly happier knowing that I could have tea with Liv'.

I loved spending time with her.

Olivia's love made up for everything bad that had ever happened to me I could only hope that mine made up for some of hers.

As I began to move all of the books and papers off the dining table a small piece of yellow paper fell onto the floor.

Placing all of the other papers on the dresser I picked up the small crumpled piece.

I smiled.

…

I opened the door and was instantly hit with the smell of pasta.

"Mmmm Lex' smells good."

"I'm glad. Take of your shoes and jacket and come sit at the table."

"Yes mum."

I did as she said and then walked barefoot into the lounge room.

Alex was standing behind the kitchen counter dishing up big bowels of pasta with mozzarella cheese.

As I puttered around to the table I took 2 bottles of water from the fridge and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

She instantly smiled and her cheeks went red.

I'd always loved how one small kiss could have that affect on her.

I seated myself at the table while Alex brought the pasta to me.

She sat down across from me and began to eat.

After about 10 minutes of silence I realised that she hadn't touched her food and I had nearly finished an entire bowel.

"What's from Lex'?"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry."

I looked at her disbelievingly.

She didn't budge.

"Lex' how about we chuck on a movie and sit on the couch?"

"Sounds good Liv'."

…

Olivia put on a movie and sat on the couch with me.

I don't even remember what it was I don't think I was paying attention.

As Olivia stretched her legs out on the couch I crawled into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

She didn't say anything because she knew I just wanted to be with her and nothing else.

The truth was I wasn't upset I was just worried, excited, scared and a mix of other emotions that I couldn't name.

I was worried because the baby could be sick and hurt Liv' at the same time, I was excited because tomorrow we'd get to see what "our" baby looks like, I was scared because Liv' might change her mind and see that I'm not parent material and then leave…

I'm so confused and I'm not even the pregnant one!

Before I know it the movie's over and I didn't watch any of it.

I spent the entire time curled up in Olivia's arms.

She must think that I'm asleep because she begins to stroke my hair and lay gentle kisses on my head.

"I love you Alex." She whispers.

I snuggle in closer to her and she hugs me tighter.

"I love you too Liv'."

I then proceed to yawn into her chest.

"Come on Lex' lets go to bed." She whispers while taking my hand and pulling me to a standing position.

I don't say anything just follow limply.

Once at the bed I collapse and lazily pull the covers over myself.

"Lex' don't you want to change out of your clothes?"

I mumbled a hazy reply that she didn't hear.

"What?"

"I said not unless you're going to do it for me."

She doesn't say anything but then proceeds to take off my socks and slowly slide the jeans down my thighs leaving a trail of soft kisses as she goes.

She then tucks me back in leaving me in my underwear and shirt.

"Thankyou Liv'."

"No problem Lex'." She says as she kisses my forehead and then goes to walk away.

I quickly grab her hand so that she turns back to face me.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go have a shower."

"No Liv' do that in the morning… Please come keep me warm."

She turns around and climbs over me to the other side of the bed and then lifts up the covers so that she can slide in next to me.

"Love you." I say as I turn to face her and snuggle back into her chest.

She wraps her arms around me and leans her head against mine.

In no time at all we're asleep in each others arms with the baby between us.

…

As the warm water pounded against my flesh and the steam rose to the roof I gazed down at the baby I'd get to see today.

I was so excited I hope Alex feels the same way.

I rested my hands on the tiny pouch that was now developing on my stomach.

"I love you baby… So does your other mummy Alex…"

Alex she was so wonderful, caring… amazing…

I love her more than words can say.

That's when it hit me I should get her a present.

"What do you think baby? Should we go get Alex a little present tomorrow?"

I smiled at the thought of a tiny life growing inside me.

Eventually I turned off the shower and stood into the foggy room.

After drying and dressing I went to walk out of our room when I saw a yellow post-it-note stuck to the door.

Alex.

I put it in my pocket and then opened the door to see Alex leaning over the bench sipping coffee.

I scowled at her.

"Alex?"

"What?"

I cleared my throat and she finally caught on.

"Shit sorry Liv' I forgot that you shouldn't have coffee."

I laughed.

"Alex I'm just fucking with you, you can drink coffee all you want."

"I…I know Liv' but I should have remembered I mean if I can't remember that you're not meant to have coffee how am I meant to know how to take care of a baby?"

I looked into my girlfriends eyes before walking over to the bench and leaning over it so that I could take her hand in mine.

"Alex I don't expect you to know anything about taking care of children, I don't so just don't worry we'll be fine. Cheer up aren't you excited that we get to see him or her today? I am."

"Yeah I am." She said smiling.

I kissed her lightly as I grabbed my keys.

"Come on Lex' lets go."

"Hey! Shouldn't I be driving?"

I turned around.

"Perhaps but you don't know where we're going."

She seemed to ponder this fact for a second.

"Fine! But next time I'm driving!" She grumbled.

I just laughed and flicked back the chestnut that was covering my face.

…

I was shivering in my socks.

I was scared and excited all at the same time.

I couldn't wait to see a picture of the baby.

It was then that I realised we'd stopped.

Olivia wasn't making a move to the door.

For a few moments I just sat in silence with her.

She didn't move, her belt was still done up and her hands still placed at 10 and 2.

All I could do was look around and wait for her.

Was she really this anxious?

"Liv'?" I said in a soft whisper as I lightly touched her hand.

She seemed to jump slightly at my touch but then looked at me with big brown eyes.

They were filled with fear.

"Liv' come on let's go I'll be with you the whole time… I promise."

She smiled before releasing my hand and undoing her belt buckle.

As we stepped out of the car we were hit with a gush of cold wind.

As I shivered Olivia wrapped her arm around my waist and guided me to the door.

…

"Hey Olivia." Chirped Renee' as I stepped in the door with Alex's hand wrapped tightly around mine.

"Hi, This is my girlfriend Alex."

Renee' turned to smile at Alex as I felt my hand being released.

Alex shook Renee's hand with the same strength as a child might do a full grown male.

Alex took a seat next to me and retook my hand.

She could feel my anxiousness just as I could her timidness.

Together we sat and listened until the time came to see the baby.

"Now Olivia I'll just get you to lie down over here." Renee' said as she patted a small hospital bed with the palm of her hand.

As I stood to walk to the bed Alex gripped my hand tighter.

I looked back at her eyes that were now looking into mine fearfully.

I reassuringly squizzed her hand before she released mine so that I could go lie down.

She followed me over and sat on a chair nest to Renee'.

I smiled at her to try and make her feel more comfortable.

I was nervous and she knew that.

I knew that Alex was just anxious.

When it was all over I knew that she'd be smiling… or at least I hoped.

"Olivia I need you to lift up your shirt a bit."

I shook myself out of my tranced stare at Alex to lift up my shirt.

As the cold ultrasound goo was spread across my abdomen I could see Alex looking at it oddly.

I just laughed and I was glad to see that it made her smile.

"Now the Doppler will let you hear your baby's heartbeat then we'll get to the ultrasound o.k."

"Yeah."

"Now don't be alarmed. Your baby's heartbeat will be really fast. Just like a little train."

At that point Alex stood up and curiously awaited the sound.

…

All of a sudden we could hear the heartbeat.

I stopped breathing.

I couldn't stop the widest smile coming to my face.

It was a soothing sound.

Very loud and very fast.

When I started breathing again I looked at Olivia's startled face and smiled.

She was so happy.

Her eyes gleamed and her smile radiated the room.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Are you ready to see your baby now?"

Olivia replied with a quick nod before seeing me smile at her.

I wasn't nervous anymore.

I was so proud of Olivia for deciding to have this baby.

She meant so much to me.

I curiously moved closer to Olivia's bed for a better look at the screen.

As Renee' peered at the screen I tried to get a better look.

She seemed to be staring intently at the screen.

"Looks like double congratulations are in order." She said as she turned the screen so Olivia and I could see.

The moments passed in silence as Olivia and I stared at the screen.

There were 2 small white figures surrounded by a sea of black.

Two tiny babies inside Olivia's small stomach.

Two tiny lives…

It was then that I felt the first of many small tears slip down my cheeks.

…

I stared at the two tiny babies that seemed as though they were floating.

They were inside of me…

Part of me…

Mine…

Ours…

It was then that I felt Alex's soft hand on my own.

I looked up at her to see tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

Her baby blues clouded with unshed tears.

My heart beat so fast at the sight of her.

She didn't want these babies's.

She was going to leave me!

It was then that she saw me staring at her.

She looked down into my eyes.

"They're beautiful Liv'…"


	6. Week eight part two

**Week eight.**

When we got home Olivia plonked her keys down on the bench as she leaned on it and brushed the hair back from her face.

She took the small ultrasound picture from its folder and stood staring at it.

I came up behind her to wrap my arms around her and to rest my head in the crook of her neck.

She smelled like the streets of New York.

Like everything I loved.

"Still think that we can do this Alex?"

I kissed her on the cheek before replying:

"Of course we can. I love you Olivia and I will love both of these babies too."

I could feel her smile.

"Liv' lets text my mum so that we can video call her and show them the babies."

"That's how you want to tell them?" she asked suspisiocly

"I don't see why not."

She sighed and let me drag her along to the computer.

Alex: Hey mum get on the computer…please.

_Lorelei: Why? Is something wrong?_

Alex: No! Liv' and I have a surprise.

_Lorelei: O.k. give your father and I about 10._

Alex: Thanks mum. Is Sadie there?

_Lorelei: No sorry honey she's with her new boyfriend._

Well that was a downer.

I would have liked to tell Sadie that Liv' was pregnant.

Oh well mum would probably text everyone she knows the minute I've told her.

…

10 minutes came and went and eventually Lorelei and David called.

"_Hello sweet pea."_ Cooed Alex's father.

"_Now what's so exciting love?" _Her mother said impatiently.

Alex and I held our breath before shoving the ultrasound picture up at the screen.

For a few moments there was silence.

Alex looked at me as if to say sorry.

Then Alex moved the picture away.

Her parents had enormous smiles on their faces.

"_Congratulations baby."_ Cooed her father.

"_Congratulations Olivia darling."_ Her mother smiled.

…

I loved my parents.

They never said anything about the rape and the babies connecting because they didn't care.

They knew these babies made us happy so now they were happy.

I looked at the light in Olivia's eyes, the smile on her face and the beauty o her soul and could honestly say that she was too good for me.

I took her hand and squeezed it hard.

She looked at me as though I was too good for her.

That's how I knew we loved each other; we both knew that we couldn't live without each other.

"_Alex darling, why don't you and Olivia come down next week?" _

I looked at Olivia asking for permission.

"Sure mum we'll come down but are you sure that there's enough room?"

"_Of course darling. There's always enough room for you and Liv'"_

"Thanks mum, we'll take the train down next week o.k."

"_O.k. Alex. Talk to you soon."_

…

I sighed and looked at Alex before closing the computer.

"I love your parents."

Alex just laughed at me.

"Well I love you."

She gave me a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you too Lex'."

…

Olivia and I lay in bed that night wondering how to tell the squad.

"Hey Lex' I think I have an idea. How about we photocopy the ultrasound picture and put a copy on all of their desks."

I looked at her oddly.

"How do you come up with these things!"

"I don't know…Maybe your smartness is rubbing off on me."

She gave me a wide grin.

"Evidently not detective because smartness is not a word."

I grinned back as she punched me lightly on the shoulder.

I pulled her close into my arms and rubbed her stomach with my hands.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Liv'."

That night we fell asleep peacefully with no worries and no fears of what lie ahead.

…

"Alex honey…Alex…" I cooed.

She rolled over and I looked at her pink tinted cheeks.

It always made her look like a small vulnerable child.

That was just proof that the ice queen was human.

"What are you smiling about?"

I jumped not realising that she was awake.

"You." I stated plainly.

She leant up and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Lex' get dressed so that we can go."

"Why so early Liv'?"

"Because no body not even the captain will be there at 2:00. No body ever is."

I smiled before getting up and going to have a glass of orange juice.

…

We were both dressed and in the car within an hour.

When we got to the mall I went to get groceries while Olivia photocopied the pictures.

I purposely walked through the baby isle so that I could look at what would be cluttering up our house for the next 18 or so years.

Looking at all the bottles, nappies, blankets and jumpsuits I once again realised how new all of this was to me.

I picked up a cute yellow blanket with a giraffe on it and smiled thinking of all the baby blankets I had.

Maybe mum would let me have some of my old baby clothes and toys for when the twins arrive.

I'm too big for all those things and I don't see Sadie having kids any time soon so I'm sure that she wouldn't mind.

…

I took the ultrasound picture to the photo store and had them all photocopied onto photo paper and then picked up some envelopes to put them in.

As I was coming out of the store I spotted a jewellery store across from me.

Instantly thinking of Alex I rushed in and started to look for a necklace.

We already had matching Stirling silver bracelets for our 1 year anniversary but Alex didn't have any necklaces.

After 10 minutes of searching I spotted a crystal necklace in the shape of a heart with a silver chain.

Alex would love this!

I told the shop assistant what I wanted and she wrapped it up in a little blue box with a white gossamer ribbon.

_Alex: Ready to go yet?_

Olivia: Yeah in a second. I'll meet you at the car.

_Alex: O.k. Liv'._

…

When we got home we started putting the small ultrasound pictures in envelopes.

Before we knew it it was 1:30.

Olivia and I jumped in the car and headed for the precinct.

When we got there the place was empty just as Liv' had predicted.

We placed an envelope on every body's desk and we tapped one to the captain's door.

Soon there was one for everyone even one on Olivia's desk to make this look as non-suspicious as possible.

Just as we were finished everyone started to parade into the squad room.

"Alex. Olivia. Why are you here?" They all said in unison.

"Well I was meant to be here at 7 but slept in and Alex is here because I'm here."

I scowled at her.

"I do have a life outside of you Olivia I just don't like too."

She looked at me sheepishly.

"I love you too. And you don't have a life outside of me anymore because you're not working. Remember?"

I poked my tongue out at her.

"Hey what's with all the envelopes?" asked Fin walking over to his.

Everyone else picked up their envelopes and began to open them.

I pulled Olivia close to me and we stood there smiling.

Everyone stood staring at the picture of 2 small babies for sometime before tuning to Olivia and I.

Cragen broke the silence.

"Congratulations Olivia." He said as he walked over and gave her a big hug.

I could see the fear in his eyes.

It was the small speckle that had loomed over us just because of how this had happened.

Just like my parents nobody in the squad cared.

They just loved to see Olivia smile so brightly.

Elliot walked up to me and put his arms around Olivia and I.

He pulled us close as I pushed some hair from the side of my face.

"Looks like our two baby girls are having two beautiful babies."

Everyone clapped.

I'd never been called their baby girl.

That was Liv's title not mine.

I was the ice queen, Cabot, Alex, Lex' and Counsellor but never baby girl.

I felt a large grin come to my face with his comment.

Then he kissed us both on the cheek and I found myself blushing.

Elliot had never come this close to me before.

For one of the few rare times in my life I felt like I really belonged.

…

"Hey Liv' how about you and Alex come to dinner at my place tomorrow night. Just you, Alex, Kathy, Maureen, Lily and I."

I looked at Alex who seemed to dazed to care.

"Sure that'd be great."

It'd been ages since I'd seen Maureen.

Ever since she got married and had Lily she'd been out of the house.

Kathleen was on a student exchange and Elizabeth and Dickie were always out with friends.

The Stabler household was mainly Kathy now.

…

That night I went for a jog around central park.

The crisp, cool night air helped me to clear my mind.

Olivia hated the way I'd only jog at night but not as much as the fact that she thought I jogged so that I could think about all the things I didn't want to tell her.

She was only half right.

I don't think about things that I don't want to tell her.

I think about her.

About everything we do in a day, in and hour and in a matter of beautiful seconds.

My heartbeat slowly increased as I ran up a hill and through the thick, green, wispy bushes to the other side.

I loved taking the shortcut… Olivia hated me doing it.

She said that it was dangerous.

The problem was is that she's right.

I'd never had any trouble taking it but seeing the things that I see every day I was more than aware to keep an eye on my surroundings, I was also aware enough to carry a small bottle of perfume in my pocket when I ran.

It may not be as good as mace but its good enough.

I veered through the bushes and back onto the track.

I took another deep breath of cool night air as I headed out into the open street.

The lights of clubs and shops glittered for me, lighting my path home to Olivia.

I ran at a steady pace through the quiet streets and up the stairs to the apartment.

When I reached our bed Olivia was fast asleep.

I smiled at the peaceful body before me before tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Liv'."

…

_The following night…_

"Hey Alex! Where are my shoes?"

"Uhmmm… Which ones?"

I thought for a few moments.

"The black platformy ones."

"Uhhh… They're in the bottom of the cupboard."

I rummaged around the cupboard for my shoes eventually pulling them out from under and old blanket.

"Thankyou."

I slid the shoes onto my feet and tousled my chestnut hair.

"Ready to go?"

I turned around to see Alex in a stunning red dress and heels.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't I always?" She smiled.

"Of course."

I gave her a soft kiss.

"Let's go." I smiled as I walked of towards the door."

"O.k. but I'm driving." Called Alex as she grabbed the keys.

…

"Hey Kathy." Olivia chirped as the Stablers door was answered.

I was a little nervous having only been here twice.

I'd met all of Elliot's kids and I'd met Kathy but never through personnel things only through work.

"Hi. Come on in."

We entered the beautiful suburban house and we were instantly hit with the smell of freshly cooked lamb and roast vegetables.

"Mmmm…" I smiled as I took in the lovely smells.

"Haha I'm glad you already like it."

I blushed slightly.

"Come into the kitchen. Maureen and Elliot are dishing up tea now."

We followed Kathy into the kitchen and once inside we saw food already on the table for us.

"Awww… this must be little Lily Stabler." I cooed walking over to the high chair.

"Yeah she grew so fast." Smiled Maureen as she gave Olivia and I a hug.

As everyone took their seats at the table Maureen put Lily on the floor to play.

…

Alex was having fun.

We never much got the chance to go to dinner at anyone else's house except her parents.

"So Maureen how is married life?" I chuckled.

"It's great. I love living further out of the city. Peter said he's sorry that he couldn't make it. Duty calls you know."

"I think she just likes being further away from her old man." Elliot laughed.

The rest of the dinner conversation was just as funny and soon we had all cleared our plates and Alex was helping Kathy with the washing up.

"Hey Olivia. Do you want to come help me put Lily to bed?"

Maureen smiled and I took the hint before shrugging at Elliot and following her up the stairs.

When we reached the nursery at the top of the stairs Maureen closed the door and turned on the dim lit lamp in the corner of the room.

"Everything o.k.?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you. You've always been like my big sister you know that." Maureen smiled as she nursed Lily in her arms and placed her in the crib.

"Are you scared Olivia?" She said as she leant over the side of the crib.

"I'm a cop nothing scares me." I smiled.

She lightly punched my arm before I leaned down beside her.

"Honestly. Yes…" I sighed.

"Well I was scared enough having Lily so I can't imagine how you feel. But if you ever need any help I'm here…"

"Thanks Maureen."

A few silent moments passed.

"she really loves you ya' know."

"Who?"

"Alex silly!"

"Haha oh yeah… I love her too."

"I know. I can see the way you look at each other. How her eyes light up when you smile, How whenever you talk she stops whatever she's doing and gives you her full attention."

I smiled.

I watched her stroke the dark blonde fringe from Lily's face.

"She's beautiful…" I say.

"Thanks. Just think you have two of them on the way."

"I know… And I don't think that I could handle one let alone two."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Liv' You helped raise us."

I laughed.

"Yeah but only when you were teenagers and older children not when you were babies!"

We both smiled at each other.

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?" I asked oddly.

"Those are the hardest times." She winked before heading out the door and motioning me to come.

I took one last look at the sleeping infant before following Maureen out the door.

**A/N—So what do you think?**


	7. Week nine

**Week nine.**

As I waddled off the train trying to catch up to Alex who was fetching our bags my boobs wobbled around in my bra.

This was NOT a good thing.

They were so tender these days.

I had a visible baby bump now!

It was insane!

My breasts were just getting bigger and bigger every time I looked at them.

Now I waddled everywhere because I discovered they made the least movement then.

When I finally caught up to Alex she picked on me for my wobbly boobs before taking my hand and leading me out of the station.

Her parents were already waiting for us cheerily along with Sadie.

Lorelei ran up to Alex and gave her a large hug before coming over to me.

Instead of hugging me she knelt down and said hello to the twins.

As we all laughed Harrold came up and kissed Alex's and my cheek and congratulated us both on the babies.

Sadie just stood staring at my belly awkwardly.

...

When we got to the Cabot's large farm house Alex and I unpacked our things and headed down for dinner.

As I sat eating my lasagne suddenly Lorelei looked up at me with a large smile on her face.

"So Olivia have you thought of any names."

"Well uhh... no. I mean It's still so early in the pregnancy and we don't even know the sex of the babies yet."

"Oh pish posh Olivia that doesn't matter picking a name is half the fun." She laughed as she winked at me.

"Oh mother!" Alex laughed.

"Really Olivia Alex and yourself should start thinking. Did you know Alex and Sadie are named after characters from my favourite books? Well they are. Alexandra was the name of a princess in a book I read when I was a young girl and Sadie is named after a prostitute." Lorelei smiled 'matter of factly'.

"I'm what!" Sadie yelled outraged.

"It's true. You are." Lorelei smiled while taking another sip of her wine.

...

As Alex cuddled up to me when we lay in bed I lay thinking.

Maybe I should start picking names now.

"Alex...Alex are you awake?"

Alex groaned and mumbled something.

"What should we name them?"

Alex looked up at me disgruntled.

"Why? Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about these things?"

She rolled over onto her back and lay on my arm as we both stared at the roof.

"I like the name Keith for a boy." She whispered.

Keith.

I liked that name too.

"I like it too. What about Jordan?"

"For a boy or a girl?"

"Both really."

"What girls names do you like?"

I thought.

"I've always loved the name Trisha. Trisha Eloise."

Alex looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"I think that's beautiful." She said as she kissed me passionately before cuddling into me and falling asleep.


	8. Week ten

**This one is dedicated toy beautiful friend Sam who keeps me writing when I feel there is nothing left to write.**

**Week ten.**

The entire week we'd been with my parents so far Sadie had been nothing less than a jealous cow!

Mum and Dad had been fussing over Olivia and taking her shopping for the baby things despite our protests about it being too early.

I watched every morning as my mother would drag her down to the shops as my father and I played a good game of poker with some of his vintage scotch.

It burned my throat going down but god it was good.

Sadie just whined about everything like what we were eating, doing or watching.

I could have sworn she was 5 again.

At times I felt like having words with her but I always decided against it because I figured she'd get over it.

...

When I got back to the farmhouse that night with Lorelei Alex helped me carry in the brand new twin stroller that Lorelei had insisted on buying for us.

It was perfect!

Expensive though...

The only reason I let her buy it for us was on the agreement that we didn't tell Alex how much it cost.

We put it under the stairs with all the other baby odds and ends we'd bought in the past week.

Sometimes it felt like we were buying for 20 children rather than 2.

None the less it was nice to get things done.

When I went up to the bedroom to get changed Alex was just sitting on the bed half dazed and staring at the roof so I flopped down next to her.

She looked over to me with those big cerulean eyes I had the privilege of looking at every day.

"What's up?"

"Just the usual. Sore boobs, heartburn and sitting with the love of my life. How about you?"

She let a little laugh escape before scooching closer and kissing my lips ever so softly.

I kissed her back with little pecks before giving her a full kiss that we held until breath couldn't be held anymore.

I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me as I rested my forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

She was beautiful.

In every way I could possibly imagine.

I loved her.

"I love you Alex." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Then I got up and headed for the shower.

Just as I was about to shut the door I heard Alex say it back and I smiled.

...

We all ate dinner on the balcony that night.

Mum made roast pork and apple sauce.

Yum.

We all sat on the balcony at the rickety old table listening to the birds and watching the sun go down.

It was peaceful.

Olivia reached under the table and placed her hand on my thigh so I gave her a smile and placed my hand on hers.

With her I was happier than I'd ever been.

It took me a long time to figure out that I liked girls but no time at all to figure out that I liked her.

The first day we met she looked gorgeous and I was already imagining her flesh beneath my hands.

Little did I know she was thinking the same about me.

...

Alex fell asleep about two hours ago and although I felt bad about waking her up I knew she'd love it.

"Lex' honey. Wake up." I said as I gently shook her.

She mumbled and pushed her head into my chest further.

"Lex'. I have a surprise for you." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" She whispered as her cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"It doesn't matter just come with me." I said as I tugged her hand and helped her stand.

I took her creamy coloured wool cardigan from the cupboard and delicately covered her with it while trailing soft kisses on her creamy milk skin.

She leaned into my touch as I traced my hands down her body and then back up putting a silky blindfold around her head.

Her fingers traced mine as I smoothed it out over her face and tied the knot.

I could feel her smile as she placed her delicate hand on my cheek and pulled my mouth to hers for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"It's a surprise." I whispered close to her ear sending shivers down her spine as I grabbed my own coat.

I took Alex's soft pale hand in my own and quietly guided her down the staircase and outside into the cool night air.

I felt her shiver slightly as it hit her bare legs but I didn't stop moving.

"I promise you won't be cold when we get there." I said quietly as I continued to guide her over twigs and rocks through the fields and tree's.

I could her Alex's hushed breathing and the twigs snapping against our bare feet.

I hope she didn't cut them.

Finally after about 10 minutes of walking we reached the destination.

I stopped Alex at precisely the right point.

I traced my hands over her body feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin as I undid the blindfold and let it slide to the ground.

She gasped and placed a hand on her mouth while with the other taking mine.

This place was perfect.

I'd taken her to the apple orchid.

The moonlight was bouncing of the gorgeous red apples sending flickers of red and silver light across the ground.

I'd picked this spot in particular because this one had an old white painted wood swinging seat in the centre of the trees.

"It's beautiful Liv'." She sighed as she turned to face me.

I only smiled and kissed her cheek before tugging her towards the seat.

I sat as she lay next to me with the back of her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her keeping her warm.

Her slender legs intertwined with my own as we lay just embracing each other while watching the shimmering light dance across the ground.

As Alex was distracted by the light I pulled the small jewellery box from my pocket and began to place the necklace on her slender neck.

When she felt the cold metal of the locket hit her neck she shivered and looked down at it.

She smoothed the shiny object between her fingers.

"For me?"

"yeah."

"I love it." She whispered as she kissed my lips softly.

"But not as much as I love you."

She slowly moved so her body was facing mine and we kissed.

Hands roamed each other's body as I slid the coat from her shoulders and pulled her on top of me.

I trailed my hands lightly from her shoulder blades to her bum in one swift movement.

I pulled her body into mine as her skin began to feel warmer.

Her hands softly dug into my chest as the kiss deepened and I squeezed her tighter.

She moaned into my mouth as her thighs pressed deeper to mine and our bodies rocked together.

I moved a hand of mine up to run through her blonde tresses and it stayed there on the back of her head just playing with her hair.

The other hand lifting up the silk that covered her body and sliding its way under her underwear to touch the skin that was once covered.

Our mouths broke apart as our breathing became harsher and her eyes wandered down to my hand with a cheeky smile.

She began to kiss her way from my mouth down my neck, breasts all the way to my belly button.

With a sly grin she began to lift the silk covering my stomach and thighs up which sent shivers through me.

Her slender fingers traced the inside of my thighs as I gasped.

Her smile grew wider as she began to play with the waistband of my underwear.

It sent me reeling.

Unable to hold back I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into me feeling her heat through my own.

She bit her finger slightly and smiled again as we began to venture under each other's clothes.

The cold didn't matter anymore.

As the shimmering red and silver moonlight bounced around the orchid we made love and fell asleep on the swinging chair with our legs and fingers once again intertwined with my face in her sweet smelling hair as she lay on my chest with my jacket draped over us.

I decided then and forever that we'd never have a more beautiful night.


End file.
